


Please Don't Rip Out My Pages

by TapingHero



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapingHero/pseuds/TapingHero
Summary: Tommy feels tightness in his chest. He was stuck in the prison. Forever it seems like, if it keeps going the way it is. He was panicking. So, he tried to annoy Dream.He pushed to far, he supposes.But at least his ghost wont remember it.
Kudos: 21





	1. Flashbacka and Echoes

Every day is a section of your book. Everyday you might only be able to produce a sentence, a paragraph, but sometimes days drag on onto chapters. 

Tommys book is inconsistent. He finds that his life is wavering, there's no consistency. No one he can completely trust, either. 

Tubbo.

Tubbo has been there for so long. Even after he was exiled, that was forgiven and forgotten. He had the memories of the holding hands, the smiles, the warm touch of his best friend in the whole world. His jokes, his personality. That was Tubbo. Sitting on the bench after a long, stressful day- let your eyes slip closed and feel the breath fill your lungs. It's going to be okay.  
\--  
Tommy didn't feel okay. A harsh punch was landed right below his ribs, his diaphragm struggled to move and he tried to gasp for air- he fell to the floor. He struggled to breathe. His ribs started to ache and a sick feeling settled in his nearly-empty stomach.  
\--

Cat's notes wafted into Tommy's ears. His friend was right there. Tubbo, talking about some project he'd been working on. For a moment, the uniform he faintly remembers appears on Tubbo, tatters. For a moment, he sees bright flashes of fireworks. After the lights clear away, the scene of a hole in Tubbos chest- he watched as he and the memory slowly faded. 

Tubbo was blown up by Technoblade.

For a moment, he saw Wilbur here. Walking down the path, Tubbo had gotten up to hug him. The uniforms again.

\--  
When he caught his breath, Tommy sent a kick to the legs in front of him, and felt the man use that to come on top of him full force- he felt blow after blow land on him, and felt numbness in his chest. He couldn't breathe again.

\--  
For a moment, Tommy saw his memories pile up behind his eyelids. What a moment it was. 

He opened his eyes.

\--

He couldnt breathe in this time. He tried, but he felt blood block his passage way and he let out a gurgled "Dream!"  
Just like that he faded away.  
\--

When he opened them, he woke up to a white ceiling. He was cold in the sense that shivers constantly ran up and down his limbs, but his core was firey hot. He sat up, and let out a startled yell as he started floating upwards. He looked down. There was his waist, then a misty red under him where his legs rested. If you look close enough, there was a faint outline of a tail. 

Who was he? Where was he?

He just landed in existence, like most things do. He felt unnatural. Tommy's eyes panned to the bright light outside, but felt no burn in his eyes. He floated, he guessed, to the exit. Tommy caught a sign in his peripherals, so before he explored, he turned to read it.

When did he learn to read?

The sign read : Tnret

Tommy hummed. He looked down at his hands. Misty red.

He explored the area and found a cross. "In memory of Mexican Dream?" he questioned in his mind, floating around it and found another engravement. 

His movements stalled. "In..memory of..T-oh-my. To-oh-meInnit? Rest in Peace?" Silence.

He rested his finger in the grove of the stone in the uppercase "T" of the message. He traced it, "T-oh-me. I like it, I'll take it as mine!" he tried to speak, but nothing came. He ignored this silence again. 

He pranced around the area, sneaking through chests and stealing what little wood was in there. He found lots of cobble, and grabbed that in glee as well. He found himself floating in front of a black box with a swirling fluid-like object inside. The way it swirled was unnatural. Like him. He likes it. 

He touches the purple fluid, and feels compressed as his fluid body is pulled through worlds.

He follows the trail, entering another fluid portal thing. He ends up in a totally different place. He looks to his right, a blown up building- and his left, a bunch of buildings. He wandered through the buildings. He hears some talking, and he drifts over. Theres people in front of a dirt mound with doors in the front, white and red flowers spread in the front. It looked so pretty!

"Tommy wouldn't want this! Please don't celebrate his death in his own fucking house! Youre fucked up Bad!"

Tommy purses his lips. He floats near them. The man that's "Bad" cleared his throat and said, "But it's what the egg wants! And who wouldn't celebrate Tommy being dead!"

Tommy said, "are-are you guys talking about me?" He tried, but again it didnt come out. It came out as a horrific rasp that go the attention of everyone. 

Eyes panned over to him and he anxiously curled up mid-air. The shortest, with short, fluffy brown hair that looked blond in the light. He said, "...Tommy? You came back as a ghost?"

Tommy looked at his misty ghost tail, and figured- no use trying to talk. He nodded mutely. He looked at Tubbo in question as to say "who are you?" Tubbi gets the message. 

Tubbo sputters and says, "it's me, Tubbo! It's me, big man!"

\--

And he signed his book. He hopes people will tell his story. Because this ghost is a shell of Tommy, and they'll never really hear from TommyInnit again.


	2. Grey Seems to Fit You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey is a lighter shade of black. Its not darkness, but it may be the color of coming out of the dark. Of course, it could go the opposite way, too, some could argue. But why argue that when you can come out of the darkness. Maybe help others too.

It had been about a week, and Tommy felt quite happy thus far. He doesn't exactly remember Tubbo, but apparently he died (who knew that was a thing), and had forgotten his best friend. 

The stems in his hands of the flowers he picked from a flower forest were durable and smooth, perfect for what he was making. He had heard that a boy named Ranboo had planted him those pretty flowers, so we went out of his way to grab some white and grey flowers for him. Tubbo had gone along, describing Ranboo and what the ring on his finger was from. 

Tommy was happy for Tubbo, and showed it in little clicks and hums since he- for some reason- could not speak.

Tubbo wobbled along beside him on the wooden bridge to his house, humming a soft tune that felt like water in Tommy's ears. He recognizes the tune, and some of the words that slip past the hums in silent song, but he couldn't quite place it. Nevertheless, they reach Tommy's house without much trouble.

Tubbo struggles to open his broken door as Tommy floats through the wall. He felt the pressure of laughter in his chest even if nothing came out. Tubbos' frustrated face through the panes was hilarious. 

Tommy let the pressure in his chest die down, where if he could talk, he would be chuckling. Tubbo huffed at the ghost in a silent "don't laugh at me." but it was lighthearted.

Tommy settled on one of the chests, starting to weave the flower stems together as Tubbo rambled about a project for his bee farm he thought of doing. 

Even though real life Tommy was loud, and had no idea why ghost Tommy wouldn't (or couldn't) speak, he was fine with the silence. He was unnerved the first few days, of course, but Tommy seemed happy.

It seemed when people tried to refer to Tommy as GhostInnit, he would wrinkle his nose. So Tubbo figures he just prefers Tommy. And even though Tommy is dead, it doesn't mean he wouldn't respect the boys' wishes. 

Tommy continued to weave and weave his flower crown for Ranboo, planning to visit him as soon as possible, so far he was proud of his work and wanted Ranboo to be, too.

Tubbo figured out that the ghost of Tommy is just the more vulnerable version of Tommy- the soft-shell version. He wonders if that's why Tommy didn't want a revival, in the first place, because even if there's a slight chance, he might come back as a ghost and be soft, and caring- everything he worked hard to ignore about himself. The part he had to shove away to strive and live in an adult world full of chaos and pain. 

Tubbo's smile dropped and his excitement about bees screeched to a halt. His eyes drifted to the floor and their chest fought to remind Tubbo to exhale. Tommy heard a shaky inhale of air and a small cough, and looked upward from his work for a split second to check on Tubbo. He was quiet, thinking, and his breathing was ragged.

Tommy whined at him, having no other way to communicate, wanting to ask if he were okay- because he didn't look like it. 

Tubbo looked at Tommy right in the eyes, and his heart broke. This isn't what Tommy wanted- Dream didn't care what Tommy's dying wish was. Dream only cared for himself; maybe his two friends from long, long ago. This Tommy, sitting on a chest, weaving a present for someone he doesn't remember at all, isn't the boy he remembers. 

Tubbo wanted to tell Tommy who he was, what great things he did, what not-so-great things he did- but he couldn't bring himself to it as he said in a light tone, 

"It's okay, Tommy, it's all okay."

\---

After about an hour, the flower crown was ready and Tommy let out a rasp sound. It happens, when he tries to speak. It's a horrifying sound. 

Tubbo led Tommy to the cold biome where Ranboo was currently situated. Tommy, unaffected by the cold, just bumbled around and watched as the shiny snow stayed cold in his lifeless hands, excited because that means he can keep it for a while. The snow was soft, but he couldn't feel the temperature. 

They made it to Ranboo's little hut, Tubbo trying to stay out of sight of Technoblade- for many reasons. 

Tommy knocked on the door, a click leaving his throat and Tubbo didn't know what it was supposed to be, or what he was trying to say. 

The door opened and the tall enderman looked sheepish. Tubbo lowered his gaze to Ranboo's mouth so his platonic partner may feel more at ease. Tommy followed, and had been previously heeded by Tubbo. Ranboo smiled nervously, just in his nature.

"Uh- hey guys!"

He was shocked to see GhostInnit, a sadness creeping in his chest that he tried to force down. 

"Heya, Ranboo!"

A small hum came from Tommy as a greeting.

"Oh. Yeah, uhm, hi! Do you guys wanna come in from the cold orr..-"

"That'd be brilliant, big man."


End file.
